VOCALOID of Eternia
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Fan-VOCALOID :D Includes originals based off of my characters, or are them :3 Enjoy the characters and actual characters like Shion Kaito-sama :3
1. Song 1: Thoughts in the Sky

_**VOCALOID of Eternia – Song 1: Thoughts in the Sky**_

Reiki sat looking out the window of the plane, the Academy of Singing is on an island far off from the main city and the main continent back behind.

She reminisced back on the day she had, and meeting up with her friends at the airport in the city, surprised to see them off to the Academy as well.

Reiki walked into the airport with her bags, she got out of her Limo. She walked up to a line and waited, with a piece of paper in her hand. It was a note from Rex Goodwin, it read, _"Reiki, I recommended you to attend this Academy. I thought it would be something better than a regular school life, since you're a good singer. Wouldn't it be better than a regular school day though....? I heard Kyoya was attending the school by recommendation too, haha! To think he would.... Anyways, there will be a surprise for you at the school. Well, good bye, for now."_

She sighed as she was looking at it. Reiki didn't mind attending the school, but it bothered her that she would have to live in a dorm with a bunch of strangers, people from around the world she doesn't even know! And that it was so far away, on an island really far away from the main city, she didn't want to go but, but decided to go to the school.

Reiki folded her arms and when it was finally her turn in line, she sighed. She was also mad that the school had a slight Uniform Code. Your regular School Outfit, since the school had regular studies by standards, and then a Singing Outfit, one the singer bases off of the original, depending if you are a girl or a guy.

The attendant in that line stood straight in uniform, bowed, and said to Reiki with a smile, "Hello, there Miss. Ticket?"

"Here you go," Reiki said a little softly, handing the Uniformed Lady her ticket. It was straight from the Academy and was filled out to every little detail.

"Alright," the Lady bowed again, then said, "Okay. Let me take your things now."

"Sure," Reiki picked up all of her things and helped the lady with them.

"Gate C01. Your Gate is way down there, with a bunch of Shops by it. Look up near the ceiling for the numbers and letter." She bowed one more time.

"Thanks you," Reiki said as she walked off with her hand bag.

The airport was lined with hundreds of souvenir shops, fast food restaurants, dine-in restaurants, and any other store you could thing of. Gates were in Letter order, reversed. The first gates near the entrance were the E Gates. Before any of the gates, there was a check-in line to check for any drugs or anything that might be bad to others.

Reiki walked through it, put the things from her back, the bag, and shoes, along with her bracelet and necklace on the special cart and walked through. She was checked out okay like always and grabbed all of her things again. She thought those gates were annoying. She was obviously an innocent girl who had a high positioned friend in the city, in fact, he was a very close friend of hers. They had known each other for a really long time.

Reiki walked down the hundreds of shops, she saw a bunch of doubles together, she thought it was stupid. Then she glanced over at a bunch of other people waiting at a D Gate. She hadn't realized she walked that much already, or the place was a lot smaller than she thought....

Before going into the C Gates, Reiki walked into a Burger Restaurant and grabbed something to drink. She walked over to her gate and looked at the ceiling, the letters read "C01". This was her gate. Reiki sat down on the closest seat to the Entrance to the walkway to the plane. She sighed and took out her Communicator, there was a message from the Headmaster of the Academy?! She freaked out and almost spilled her pop, then opened the message. It read, _"Hello there, Miss Reiki Shutuagi. We have reviewed your Application from the Test Sing earlier. After positive reviews from our Judges that day, we have placed you in the Purple Dorm, the most Talented Dorm. You should know this is a very rare feat for First Year Students. We will enjoy to see at the Academy this year. Signed Headmaster of the Academy of Singing, Kaito Shion."_ Reiki was surprised to see this and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey there!" A voice suddenly shouted into Reiki's ear.

"AHHHH!!" Reiki screamed and fell against the wall.

"You should see your face...." The boy that said that was cracking up hard.

Reiki stood up and glared at him. Then she said, "What is **THAT** supposed to mean?! Well, Kyoya Otori?!

"Don't need to call me by my Surname! Anyways, you should see this. He said you forgot to pick it up this morning before you left," Kyoya handed Reiki a folded piece of paper.

Reiki blinked at it and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kyoya sighed and said with a grin, "I read it. Rex-san said you forgot to pick it up this morning. I stepped by to see if you had left yet before coming here."

"Huh?!" Reiki quickly grabbed the note and opened it very quickly. She stared at the writing on it and fell into her chair. She put her head in her fists and yelled, "So he is coming to the Academy?!?!!? That's crazy!!"

"Yea. Turns out Rex-san is an old friend of Shion-sama." Kyoya shrugged his arms out.

"When did this happen?! Wouldn't have I known about it?!" Reiki stared at Kyoya, who still had a huge grin on his mouth.

"Who knows," He stopped grinning and sat next to Reiki.

Reiki was wearing her Purple Stardust Dorm Uniform. She was wearing the boy's outfit, she didn't like the girl's outfit. She was glaring at Kyoya Otori, a friend of her's. He was wearing the Green Moonlight Outfit, the second highest Ranking Outfit at the Academy. Reiki was surprised at this and said to him, "You're in the Green Dorm?"

"Yea!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"You're crazy...." She sighed.

"I can't believe you are in the Purple Dorm. Crazy... I didn't think you were a good singer!" Kyoya folded his arms in a glare.

"Coming from the guy who sounded like a yak," She glared back.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE JERK?!?!?"** Kyoya screamed.

"Wow. You can said things louder than I thought. Didn't know you could sing high octave," Reiki shrugged again.

"I'm going to kill you," Kyoya put his hand into a fist.

Reiki stopped and said, "Who else is attending this Academy? I didn't pay attention yesterday. I was busy..."

"I don't know either...." Kyoya shrugged.

Reiki sat back in her seat and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. I hope someone I actually I know is in my Dorm. I don't want to be with a bunch of strangers."

"You're highest ranked. Best taken care of you know," Kyoya put his finger up, and sat back down.

"I really don't care," she sighed.

"That's you," He folded his arms together.

"Shuddup," She hit him.

"H-Hey!" He yelled.

"That didn't hurt," She moaned.

"I know," He fixed his hair from before.

Reiki waited for the Plane coming announcement to be made, it was a boring time waiting. The airport was loud and noisy, she hated it to hell. She hated all of the loud stuff as much as she hated regular school studies, which is why she agreed to attend the Academy, it's a Singing-based school.

Kyoya messed around on his Communicator...

Back to on the Plane, on the way to the Academy of Singing. Reiki was looking out the window, and started thinking of the day they had their tests....


	2. Song 2: Audition Time!

_**VOCALOID of Eternia – Song 2: Audition Time!**_

"D-Dammit, I'm gonna be late at this rate!" Kyoya yelled as he looked at his watch, running to the Auditioning Stages in a part of the city. He had his bag with him, he had planned on getting there with Reiki and the others, but overslept at his house.

Meanwhile inside the Stages Center, Reiki had her arms folded together, near the top of the sitting area. She had her feet up on the seat in front of her, not caring if anyone were to come. Sitting next to her was one of her friends. He had a purple cape on and smiled down to the others performing to the Judges, to determine whether they would attend the VOCALOID School of Music and Performing.

After one student finished his song, Reiki clapped her hands together, surprised at his skill. They were actually near the beginning auditioning times. That kid was the third one to perform. "He was actually good," Reiki said with her folded arms again.

"I'm surprised you of all people applauded someone," The kid next to Reiki smirked.

"You shut up, Kio," She puffed at him.

The kid next to her was named Kio Takura. He was already accepted into the school by the judges. Kio had been the first student to perform, by volunteer. He really felt like getting it over with. A lot of the girls at the Stadium applauded a huge clap for him, they seem to really like him.

The judges gave the boy that just went a round of applause and he walked up the stairs to the near top. He came to Reiki and Kio, Reiki who still had her feet up on the seat in front of her, looked at him. Kio smiled to him as he came up to them. He sat in the seat in front of Kio, since the one in front of Reiki was occupied by her feet, he then said back to Reiki, "How was I, Miss Shutuagi?"

"Not bad," was all she said and looked around the stadium at a bunch of the other students.

Then one of the Judges stood up and said into a microphone, "We would now like to have Reiki Shutuagi to the Stage. Reiki Shutuagi to the stage."

"Guess you're up," Kio sighed as he looked at Reiki, who already started standing up out of her seat. She gripped her headset to her head and walked down the stairs to the stage.

When she walked onto stage, one of the judges asked her, "Are you Reiki Shutuagi?"

"Yea," Reiki simply said.

"Alright. You may begin with your selected song," The Judge said.

"Very well," Reiki put her hand to her head and then opened her mouth to take a breath. And then the song began.

At the second it began, Kyoya walked in from an entrance on the side of the building, he gasped that Reiki had started singing. Then he realized he was indeed late... Even though he wasn't...

Kio was siting and then looked at the boy in front of him turned back and said, "She's pretty good." He smiled to Kio.

"Yea... Anyways, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" Kio asked after the kid smiled.

The kid was wearing a blue scarf, similar to Headmaster Shion-sama. He was wearing round, orange sunglasses and a leather vest, from what Kio could see...

He turned his head and smiled, saying, "It's Ovan, Ovan Indou."

"Ahh," Kio put his hands together, now understanding.

"You?" Ovan asked.

"Kio Takura," Kio said, straightly.

"I see," Ovan smiled again.

Then the two of them turned to watch Reiki singing again. Kyoya walked up the stairs to see them. Reiki was singing into her Headset, she saw Kyoya, she was surprised as could be and almost messed up. But, she kept singing when he turned to her on stage and smiled.

Kyoya sat down next to Ovan, realizing that there was an empty seat on Kio's left side, he knew it was Reiki's seat. He put his bag on his lap and sighed, then with the thought, _I am so glad I made! But, am I late...? I thought someone like Reiki would be the last one to sing out of everyone. Who knows if they're calling in order.... Maybe I should ask Kio. And, who is this kid? Next to me?_

Then he said to Ovan, "Who are you?"

"My name's Ovan," He said, kind of irritated that he had just told Kio.

"Hey Ovan. You kind of remind me of Kaito Shion-sama, the Headmaster of the VOCALOID Singing and Performing Academy...." Kio said with his hand to his mouth.

"I guess, but I only see it that my scarf reminds me of him. You know, I've actually met him once. I was at one of Reiki's Parties." Ovan smiled.

"Really? You've known Reiki for a while?" Kio asked.

"Yea. I'm actually more a friend of one of Reiki's close friends," He said a bit.

"Who's that?" Kio asked again.

"Rex Goodwin," He said quietly.

Kyoya was surprised to hear that name. He had just talked to Rex a bit ago... When he was told he was late... Then he turned around to Kio as asked, "Am I late?"

"No. Reiki's about the fourth person to sing. And look at all of the people here," He said, fixing his cape.

"Wh-What....?! Reiki of all people is near going first?!" Kyoya almost chocked.

"All of the names are in an order. It's pretty random you know. She was selected to go at this time," Kio added.

"O-Oh...." Kyoya then understood then. It was a random order of going to perform for the judges. At first, he had no idea what it was about. He sighed and then continued to listen to Reiki sing.

She made different movements and dancing along with her singing. She knew it was all about more than singing. After all, it was the School of Singing and Performing. Rex had told her more about it, but she didn't understand why he of all people would know about the school. Did he know the Headmaster? Kaito Shion and Hatsune Miku, the two who mainly formed the Academy, along with Kagamine Rin and Len with Megimura Luka...

Reiki jumped into the air at the high moments, Kyoya was surprised that she was moving around that much. She never really liked doing those kinds of things unless she was playing an instrument, specifically her guitar. Or sometimes Piano...

She jumped into the air at the conclusion of the song, stood up straight, and let out a sigh of relief that it was finally over. Reiki didn't really like those kinds of things that much. She only preferred it when playing her guitar. The only instrumentals she played were either using a guitar or using a piano, her two favorite instruments.

"She was wonderful..." Kio started clapping his hands.

"N-No kidding...." Ovan started clapping his too.

Kyoya just clapped and nodded, in awe of Reiki.

The Judge stood up and said, "That was excellent, Miss Reiki Shutuagi. I have a feeling you will get perfect grades at the Academy." She bowed to Reiki.

Reiki sighed and went to go sit back down with the thought, _Take that Rex-kun.... I told you I would do good._

She walked up the stairs to the other three and sighed, sitting back in her seat. Kio leaned over at her and Ovan and Kyoya were leaning over their seats.

"Wh-What....?" She asked weirdly.

"You know what," The three of them grinned at the same exact time, they even talked in unison.

"H-Huh?" Reiki blinked.

Then another judge stood up and announced, "Kyoya Otori. Please come to the stage for your Performance. Kyoya Otori to the stage."

"Wish me luck..." Kyoya put his hand to them as he stood up to walk down the stairs.

"Good luck!" Kio jumped up.

"Sit the hell down," Reiki sighed.

"You're no fun!" Kio complained.

"Shut the hell up!" Reiki yelled to him.

"You two are crazy..." Ovan sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Reiki and Kio yelled to him at the same time.

"Haha!" Ovan laughed at them.

Kyoya walked on the stage, bowed and took the microphone. He started singing with a sigh. Reiki stared at him for awhile with her arms folded.

"Oh come on. He's pretty good," Kio grinned.

"You look like you're joking," Ovan sighed.

"Sh-Shut it..." Kio put his head down.

Reiki kept on staring at Kyoya, not even paying attention to Kio or Ovan.

When Kyoya finished his song, he gave a final bow and got a big clap from everyone in the room.

The judge stood up and said, "That was a marvelous performance, Mr. Kyoya Otori. I hope you have a good time in the Academy."

"Me too, I guess...." He sighed, looking away.

The scene cut back to present time with Reiki on the plane. She decided she remembered enough from the past few days that she was just ready to get going to school.

She looked out the window and saw the Island where the Academy stands.... The VOCALOID Academy of Singing and Performing....

There was an announcement over the speakers, "Hello again students. This is your captain. And the Island you see is your School, the VOCALOID Academy of Singing and Performing! I hope you all have a good time at the school and get good grades!"

Kyoya, who was sitting next to Reiki, sighed and folded his arms.

Then he said at last, "Here we are... At last..."

"I guess so..." Reiki said, as the Plane lowered ground to the area below...


	3. Song 3: Get to the Dorms!

_**VOCALOID of Eternia – Song 3: Get to the Dorms**_

The plane pulled up into the docking so all of the students on board could get off. Reiki was sitting up front and got off second, right behind Kyoya, who was first in line. As soon as he got into the fresh air, he took in a deep breath. Kio hopped out of the plane and stretched for awhile. Ovan shortly followed Kio out and looked at the sun with his hand over his head.

"It's quite a sight," Ovan said softly.

"Yes it is... And it's bright..." Kio put both his hands over his eyes.

Reiki walked over to where the luggage was being dropped off. She grabbed all of her things and looked at the grass and path leading to the campus of the Academy.

Kyoya grabbed his things and followed her. She wondered what in the world Rex was doing and if he was actually going to be there like in the trick letter that Kyoya had given her at the airport.

Kio and Ovan grabbed their things and followed Reiki and Kyoya.

"What Dorms are you guys in?" Kio asked as he walked up, looking at a map. Then he said with a smile, "I'm in the Purple Dorm! That's the best ranking."

"I'm in purple," Reiki started messing with her uniform. She was wearing the Male's Uniform because she always refuses to wear the female one. But her Singing Uniform was actually similar to the female's version. Reiki hates skirts and those kinds of things. She was a tomboy, a girl who literally dislikes all of those girly girl things like skirts and a ton of make-up. She despises it all, those things...

Kyoya walked up and sighed, "I'm in Green..." Green was Kyoya's least favorite color.

"Haha!" Kio burst out laughing because he remembered Kyoya telling him that he had hated the color green, "At least you're in the second highest ranking Dorm!"

"I guess I'm stuck with Kyoya. I'm in green too.... How come I can't be in blue...?!" Ovan moaned as he walked over with his things. His favorite color was Blue, which was the third best ranking Dorm Level, Ovan knew that and wished he had done slightly worse.

"You know what, Ovan... At least I can Bunk with someone I actually know," Kyoya moaned with his head down to the ground.

"You guys suck! At least students in the Purple Dorm always bunk alone... Since Girls and Boys are separated," Reiki said, pointing to Kio.

Kio made a face and added, "That's right... At least they do basic things together...." He put his arms out.

In their conversation, an announcement came on the intercom in the port, "All students, please grab your things and report to your Dorm Rooms. Look at your Student Maps and go to the indicated color of your Uniform, that is your Dorm. We will give a further announcement at a later time on what else to do. Have a good time unpacking, students."

"Alright, we're off," Reiki charged down the road. She flew past a bunch of other students, before she knew it, she was the furthest ahead of everyone.

"W-Wait, Reiki! We could at least go there together!!" Kio took his things and shot down the road, after Reiki to the Purple Dorm.

"Do you want to take your time?" Kyoya moaned as he started walking.

"Yea..." Ovan sighed and followed him.

The Purple Dorm was known to be the best taken care for and best in talent and other things. It was also the closest Dorm to the school, actually on the side of it, the Girl's Dorm actually overlooked a lake. The Boys one was on the other side, they intersected at a huge eating and meeting hall, leading straight into the school on another side of it.

Reiki flew straight into the Main Hall with her things. She looked around, examining her surroundings. There was a giant fountain, decorated in gold. There was one hallway leading to the Boy Dorms and another hallway leading to the Girl Dorms.

Kio came into the hall and saw Reiki looking around. He decided not to bug her, afraid that he might get hurt or something, and went off down the hallway to the Boy Dorms. He was walking quickly, holding his things.

Reiki then charged down the Girl Dorm Hallway, flying along the floor with her wheeled bags. She came into the Main Lobby of the Girl Dorms. She took a room at the top of a Staircase, it was right by the Hallway leading to the Main Lobby there, it was on the second story. Reiki decided that because she knew she could jump the distance down.

When she first tried the jump down, it was a little rough, but then Reiki figured she could do it regularly if she did it for awhile. Then she finally decided to go unpack her things. She opened the door, but as soon as that happened, a teacher was down at the ground below her.

"Well now! We have a nice jumper here!" The teacher spoke with her arms folded in an open position.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Reiki freaked out and flew into the room.

"I see you are a good jumper is what I said!" The teacher complained.

"O-Oh..." Reiki moaned with her head down.

"Here are the keys for that room! I didn't expect anyone to get here so fast!" The teacher shouted as she threw the keys up to Reiki.

"Th-Thanks," Reiki waved and put the key onto her bracelet where she kept other keys and charms.

She backed up into her new room with her things and sat down on a chair. She really liked how it was, it was perfect for her. The bed was located on the top, or a top part of a bunk bed. Underneath that was the desk and room for a computer. And that's where Reiki put her laptop. She unpacked everything for the laptop, and put games away on a shelf near the ladder to the top of the bed. She placed a bunch of pillows on the bed with her own sheets. She decided to pin something to the ceiling to cover up the bed, because the window had a very bright light shining through, Reiki really didn't like it. Reiki pinned up an extra cover and evenly fixed the pillows. She saw a big television in the other side of the room. The room had a couch...? It did indeed, Reiki was as surprised as she ever will be. She put some more pillows on the couch, she was glad she did... The couch hit the wall and was an "L" Shape, Reiki liked jumping over it. She was indeed a very agile girl. She put some of her games near the T.V., she was glad she had brought them with after all. Now she hoped the Academy had a store...

After that, Reiki took out her Guitars and Pianos and put them in the extra corner near the bookshelf, the bed was very long, indeed.... The Window had a Ledge and Reiki jumped on it and started putting up some covers. She put a small pillow on the ledge and fixed the rest of her books. She put her song book near the recording and instruments and finally sat down on the couch. She was worn out of packing...

In Kio's way to find a room, he saw a teacher. He walked up to him and asked, unaware of anything, "Do we... Just pick our own room?"

The teacher had his arms folded and turned around and said, "Yea. Name?"

"K-Kio Takura," Kio bowed to him.

"Alright, which room do you want?" The teacher asked.

"That one!" Kio pointed to the middle of the room, in the middle of the staircase, he had a feeling that was the biggest room and wanted it. He was actually glad he made it there earlier, after chasing Reiki around to get there.

"Alright, here are the keys. Now, go unpack," The teacher put his name down and sighed.

"Thank you!" Kio ran off and put the key on his key chain and went to open his room. He opened it and put the key into his bag, he always kept that bag with him.

He walked into the room, he seemed correct, it was an enormous room. He brought his bags to the middle of the floor and sighed. He had a lot to unpack... Then he got to business.

Ovan and Kyoya were actually early. Their Dorm was hidden in a bunch of trees, but still was the second closest dorm to the school. A bunch of other students got loss, they knew their way.

Kyoya opened the giant doors leading in and saw a teacher. He asked them a question, "Can we take any room?"

"Yes," the teacher bowed kindly. She had a giant coat on and a gentle smile on her face. She was holding a wooden board with paper.

"Okay," Ovan nodded and chose one in the middle of the room, similar to Kio's choice room. Then he shouted to Kyoya, "Come on! We'll be in here!"

"Friends should be together before we start putting students together by force," The teacher shouted, with a big grin on her face. She knew it was true that they would, but was trying to tease the two.

"Very well, come on Ovan," Kyoya started walking on.

"I guess so," Ovan shrugged.

"And welcome to the Academy," the teacher smiled again.

Reiki was finished unpacking and decided to go explore the campus.... Or bug others...

She left her room, locked it, and jumped down, not taking the stairs like she knew she would. She landed perfectly, she knew that she was going to get used to jumping that much quickly. She even already figured out a way to climb up.

Reiki walked down the hallway with her hands behind her head, and saw a familiar face walking up to her...

...It was....


End file.
